Sebuah Pencarian
by altareena
Summary: Kebosanan Haruno Sakura sebagai warga kota metropolitan dan kecintaannya pada sejarah menuntunnya pada sebuah ambisi baru yang membawanya meninggalkan Konoha menuju ke sebuah desa terpencil, dimana dirinya menyadari bahwa selama ini dunianya begitu sempit. /Alternate Universe/


Wanita berumur lima puluh tahun itu membuka pintu cokelat yang berada di hadapannya, "Sudah beres?" tanyanya setelah pintu itu menampakkan apa yang ada di baliknya.

"Sudah, Bu." sesosok perempuan yang sedang membelakanginya sambil menutup peti besar itu menjawab. "Semua buku-buku sudah kumasukkan semua dalam peti ini. Pakaianku yang tidak kubawa hari ini juga sudah aku masukkan ke koper besar. Ibu tinggal mengirimkan saja semua ini ke alamat baruku yang sudah kuberikan." kemudian ia berbalik dan menatap ibunya.

Ibunya tersenyum sambil mengelus lengan putrinya, "Iya, iya, Ibu tahu, jangan khawatir! Ayo berangkat!"

.

.

.

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

_I take __no profit__ from this fiction, except a satisfaction from writing_

_**Sebuah Pencarian**_

**By: Altareena**

.

.

.

_**Chapter 1: Awal Mula**_

Sekarang ia berada hampir 700 kilometer jauhnya dari rumah tempatnya bernaung selama 22 tahun hidupnya. Perjalanan udara yang memakan waktu 1,5 jam dilanjutkan dengan perjalanan menggunakan bus ke tempat tujuannya selama dua jam memang membuat badannya lelah (kalau tidak mau dibilang remuk). Tapi tulisan 'Selamat datang di Hoshigakure' mulai terlihat dari bis, rasa lelah itu tertutup oleh semangat yang tiba-tiba meluap.

"Akhirnya aku sampai." ujarnya dalam hati sambil turun dari bis membawa tas jinjing besarnya. Ia lalu turun ke halte bis terakhir itu sambil menghirup udara segar khas perbukitan.

Seumur hidup, Haruno Sakura tidak pernah menetap diluar Konoha, kota metropolitan tempatnya lahir dan dibesarkan. Saat kuliah pun, ia diterima di Universitas Konoha yang juga merupakan salah satu universitas terbaik di penjuru negeri. Kebosanannya sebagai warga kota dan kecintaannya pada sejarahlah yang kini membuatnya menuju Hoshigakure setelah ia menjadi sarjana. Hoshigakure, tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sakura untuk menginjakkan diri di tempat itu sebelum pertemuannya dengan sesosok lelaki tua yang mengubah hidupnya, Jiraiya. Jiraiya pula yang mengarahkan tujuan hidup Sakura pada sebuah ambisi baru. Pada sebuah pencarian.

"Haruno Sakura?" seorang lelaki paruh baya yang tampak sudah menunggunya di halte tersebut menyapa.

"Ah, ya, saya Sakura. Anda pasti Teuchi-san. Mohon bantuannya!" ujar Sakura ceria.

"Perjalanan jauh dari Konoha pasti membuatmu lelah, Sakura-san. Ayo, mari kuantar kau ke rumah barumu." Teuchi berkata ramah, "Biar kubantu membawa tasmu."

"Ah, tidak perlu, Teuchi-san! Ini tidak berat, kok." Sakura berusah menolak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah kewajibanku untuk menyambut tamu penting sepertimu. Lagipula kau harus menghemat tenaga, Sakura-san. Besok akan jadi hari yang panjang." kata Teuchi sambil menenteng tas jinjing besar Sakura yang sempat diletakkan gadis itu di atas tanah.

Sakura tersenyum, "Terima kasih banyak."

Mereka berdua lalu berjalan menyusuri jalan utama desa. Sakura memang beberapa kali pernah berlibur ke desa, namun Hoshigakure ini benar-benar desa paling indah yang pernah dikunjunginya. Perbukitan yang mengelilingi wilayah itu terlihat mengisolasi Hoshigakure. Bahkan bis saja tidak setiap saat beroperasi di daerah ini karena jaraknya yang jauh dari pusat kota dan jalan menuju ke desa kecil itu kecil dan berliku. Beruntung, jadwal mendarat pesawat Sakura tidak berbeda jauh dengan jadwal bis yang mengantarnya dari bandara ke Hoshigakure. Jiraiya sudah memperhitungkan semuanya dengan cermat.

Tapi dibalik keterpencilannya, desa ini terlihat sangat hijau dan asri. Udaranya yang segar terasa membelai paru-paru Sakura yang selama ini selalu menghirup udara Konoha yang berpolusi. Menurut buku-buku sejarah yang sering dibacanya saat kuliah, desa ini dinamakan Hoshigakure karena saat malam tiba, taburan bintang di langit akan terlihat jelas, bagaikan berlian yang dihamparkan pada kain beludru hitam besar. Sakura bukan ahli astronomi, tapi dia cukup menyukai bintang-bintang. Sayangnya, polusi cahaya di Konoha menghalanginya untuk menikmati keindahan bintang di langit malam.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, sampailah Teuchi dan Sakura di sebuah rumah kecil. Rumah tersebut merupakan salah satu dari lima rumah serupa milik Teuchi yang memang disewakan untuk para pelancong. Meskipun Hoshigakure termasuk desa terpencil, tapi masih banyak pecinta sejarah dan pencari ketenangan yang singgah di tempat ini untuk meneliti sejarah atau mencari inspirasi, bahkan untuk sekedar melepas penat.

Mereka berdua melangkah masuk, "Kecil memang, tapi tempat ini sudah dibersihkan oleh Ayame, putriku. Semoga kau suka." Teuchi menurunkan tas jinjing Sakura untuk mengambil kunci yang ia selipkan di kantung celananya. Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan mereka melangkah masuk. "Nah, Sakura-san, selamat menikmati rumah barumu! Nanti Ayame akan mengunjungimu. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, minta saja padanya ya."

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Baiklah. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak, Teuchi-san!"

Teuchi mengangguk lalu memohon diri dan meninggalkan Sakura di rumah barunya sendirian. Gadis itu lalu mengunci pintu dan memperhatikan seisi rumah. Teuchi benar, rumah itu kecil sekali bila dibandingkan dengan rumah orangtuanya di Konoha. Ruang tamu kecil, satu buah pintu (yang Sakura yakini sebagai pintu kamar), lalu dapur yang menyatu dengan tempat cuci, dan pintu belakang.

Sakura lalu membuka pintu kamarnya. Terdapat kasur berukuran untuk satu orang, rak buku di sisi kanan kamar berdampingan lemari pakaian, meja tulis di samping tempat tidur dan terdapat jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan perbukitan, dan satu pintu yang di dalamnya terdapat kamar mandi. Semuanya juga berukuran kecil jika dibandingkan dengan kamar lamanya. Tapi secara keseluruhan, Sakura menyukai rumah mungil ini. Ia berencana akan mengisi halamannya dengan bunga-bungaan besok pagi. Dan sekarang, hal pertama yang sangat ingin ia lakukan setelah menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini adalah tidur.

.

.

.

Seleret cahaya oranye memasuki kamar Sakura saat ia terbangun. Benar saja, hari sudah senja. Sakura melirik jam tangan yang belum sempat dilepasnya. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 5.45. Gadis itu lalu bangun sambil meregangkan badannya yang terasa lebih ringan setelah tidur selama kurang lebih empat jam. Ia lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan badannya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Sakura yang hendak memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari mendengar suara ketukan di pintunya. Niat membereskan baju pun diurungkan dan ia membuka pintu, mendapati sesosok perempuan muda berambut cokelat tersenyum kepadanya, "Selamat sore, Sakura-san! Aku Ayame, kurasa ayahku Teuchi sudah memberitahukan kalau aku akan mengunjungimu sore ini."

"Aa, benar. Salam kenal, Ayame-san!" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Silakan masuk!"

Kedua gadis itu pun memasuki ruang tamu. "Bagaimana perjalananmu?" tanya Ayame, "Kudengar dari Tsunade-sama, kau akan melakukan riset untuk tulisan barumu disini, ya?" gadis itu menyebut nama kepala desa.

"Perjalananku lancar untungnya, tapi rupanya untuk sampai ke desa ini membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu daripada dari tempatku menuju Kumo." jawab Sakura sambil tertawa. Kumo adalah kota besar terdekat dengan Hoshigakure. "Dan ya, aku disini untuk riset. Aku akan menulis novel bertema sejarah."

"Hebat sekali!" wajah Ayame memancarkan kekaguman, "Aku memang sudah banyak melihat penulis atau ahli sejarah kesini, tapi belum pernah melihat yang semuda dirimu. Perempuan pula. Kutebak, umurmu pasti dibawah 25 tahun kan?"

Sakura tertawa, "22 tahun tepatnya."

"Aku 25 tahun. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik meskipun aku tampaknya lebih tua ya." kelakar Ayame.

"Tentu!" sahut Sakura, "Dan Ayame-san, apakah besok pagi kau bisa menemaniku berbelanja di pasar dan berkeliling desa sebentar? Aku benar-benar baru pertama kali kesini dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Hoshigakure."

"Memang itu tujuanku kesini." kata Ayame, "Aku mau memberitahumu kalau aku yang akan jadi pemandumu disini. Dan oh, ini. Ibuku menitipkan ini untukmu, kau pasti lapar."

Sakura baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Ayame membawa bungkusan di tangannya. "Wah, terima kasih banyak! Aku jadi tidak enak, dari tadi aku banyak merepotkanmu dan Teuchi-san."

"Jangan berterima kasih untuk hal yang sudah menjadi kewajiban." ujar Ayame, "Lagipula kau masih baru disini. Aku ingin setiap orang yang datang ke Hoshigakure merasa nyaman dengan kami, para penduduk."

Sakura terkesan dengan Ayame dan ayahnya. Di Konoha, sudah jarang ia melihat sesama tetangga yang saling peduli seperti ini, "Aku senang sekali bisa berada disini, semoga besok aku sudah bisa bertemu banyak orang baru di desa ini."

"Besok kau akan lebih senang lagi, Sakura-san!" Ayame mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Tunggu sampai kau bertemu Pangeran Bintang!"

"Hah?" Sakura terlihat bingung.

"Sudahlah, besok kau akan tahu maksudku." Ayame tersenyum jahil.

.

.

.

"_Anak itu sudah sampai, kan?_"

"Ya. Dia sudah berada di rumah sewanya." wanita cantik bermata cokelat muda itu tersenyum, meskipun lawan bicaranya tidak dapat melihat senyumnya itu.

"_Bagus. Dia aset besar yang kuharap mampu mengubah hati batu bocah itu._"

"Kau tenang saja. Aku yang akan mendidiknya langsung."

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_

**A/N: **Halo, salam kenal! Saya newbie dalam menjadi author tapi sudah jadi silent reader sejak kelas 9 SMP, tahun 2008 (hayo tebak sekarang saya umurnya berapa XD). Fiksi ini sudah lama sebenarnya ingin saya buat. Tadinya mau dibikin orific tapi saya kesulitan menggambarkan latar tempat. Jadilah saya pinjam chara dan tempat-tempat dari Naruto untuk memudahkan jalan cerita. :")

Akhir kata, mohon kritik dan sarannya, para readers dan senpai sekalian. Sankyuu!


End file.
